Magic Camp (TV Series)
''Magic Camp ''is a 2018 american animate series created by DreamWorks Animation, and produced by TBS. The series revolves around a 12-year old prepubescent girl who is send to summer camp, to learn the horrors of being almost a teen, all with her 2 siblings send with her. On September 2016, The series was renewed for a total of 44x15 minute episodes, set to broadcast in 2018. The series premiered on February 19, 2018. On November 21, 2018, TBS announced after 3 months of being of the air, the series will return on December 2, 2018 in the US, with one episode, then on TBS UK premiering on January 16, 2019, with 4 new episodes. On November 2018, TBS announced new episodes to debut in February 2019, with a 4-episode story arc, Later TBS announced the 44 episodes will be split, into two seasons with 22 episodes each, and the 4-episode arc will start the second season. On December 8, 2018, TBS announced the season 2 will debut on February 15, 2019, then the rest of the series moves to its original time-slot on February 17, 2019. season 2 is set to conclude in mid-2019. TBS announced the second season was extended a additional 18 episodes bringing the second season to a total of 40 episodes, the second season is scheduled to conclude later in 2019. Plot The series revolves around a 12-year old prepubescent girl who is send to summer camp, to learn the horrors of being almost a teen, all with her 2 siblings send with her. As she makes 3 new friends, and has a romance and heartbreak, this series is a classic summer camp adventure. Characters Main *Emma - a 12-year old girl who is enrolled at summer camp, where she experiences her fist summer. *Lila - Emma's 16-year old sister who attends the camp, with her, she is a counselor. *David - Emma's 9-year old brother, who is the camp's clown. *Isabella - Emma's new best friend who she meets at summer camp. (season 2) *Sophia - Emma's other camp best friend. *Mia - The camp's most popular girl, and Sophia's enemy, she has a dark secret. *Noah - Emma's best friend, who is great with computers, he doesn't know why his parents send him there. (season 1). *Lijah - Noah's curious best-friend who was a spy at his school. All season-long, he is set to uncover the camp's mystery. *William - The charismatic popular boy at the camp, he is 13, and is dating Mia. Recurring *Lucas - The boy who comes to the camp, to investigate mysterious activity. (season 2) *Eva - The camp's current owner, who is haunted by a childhood memory. *Charlotte - She moves from California to get a fresh start, and attends the camp. (season 2). Series Overview Season 1 (2018) Season 2 (2019) Production On September 2016, TBS picked up the coming-of-age animated series for a order of 44- 15 minute episodes, to debut in early 2018. On February 21, 2017, TBS confirmed on Twitter that production on season 1 began. On December 2017, Jara announced the show had wrapped production, and the series is set to premiere on February 19, 2018. On October 17, 2018, TBS had confirmed the series had not been renewed beyond its 44-episode order, and that the series' fate is set to be determined before the season concludes, to give the show a proper ending, which had been completed. On September 20, 2018, Jara confirmed the series will be picked up for additional episodes, if the series gets enough television views. On November 23, 2018, TBS announced the series was renewed for a second production cycle of 18x15 minute episodes, production on this episodes will begin in January 2019., scheduled to premiere sometime in 2019. Season 2 is scheduled to premiere on February 14, 2019.